


Holiday Romance

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship changes while they're on shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Holiday Romance  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: 15+R  
> Summary: Their relationship changes while they're on shore leave.  
> Notes: Inspired by the first picture in the Daily Captain and Daily Doctor Post at the jim and bones community. The community is member locked. Edited for clarity when posting to my journal.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net

Not fully awake yet, Bones opens his eyes cautiously noting that his dead arm might be related to the heavy someone on it. He looks at Jim and it all comes flooding back, they’re in the cabin they’d booked for their shore leave. The creak of the floorboards had woken Bones before Jim crept into his room in the middle of the night pleading with Bones not to send him away. As if he could resist Jim all vulnerable like that but it was a strange turn in their friendship. It wasn’t unwanted or entirely unexpected but Bones had always thought that their time had been and gone at the academy. He calls Jim softly and then a little louder when he doesn’t wake.

“Come on, Jim, move.”

Jim turns and Bones pulls his arm free, swearing when the feeling starts to come back giving him pins and needles.

“We okay?”

“Jim.”

“Are we okay, Bones? I did practically throw myself at you.”

Bones should have known, “turn around, Jim, you can’t talk to the wall all day.”

Jim turns over slowly and looks at Bones.

Bones noting the nervous look reaches out and caresses Jim’s face. “You’re not completely irresistible you know. Believe me I was a very willing participant.”

“Yeah you were,” replies Jim smirking, obviously relieved that there’s no awkward morning after atmosphere.

Jim makes breakfast for both of them and is only mildly flirtatious but every time he looks at Bones he smiles goofily. “I didn’t plan it but I’m glad I did it.”

“Me too, Jim. I thought our chance had passed after that night.”

Jim doesn’t answer, likely thinking of the night they almost kissed when Bones pushed him away still not ready for any post-Jocelyn relationship.

“Let’s not go over old ground. I thought we’d go hiking or explore the area but now I just want to go back to bed again. After all I do owe you a blowjob.”

Bones laughs, “I’ll hold you to that. Maybe we can let breakfast settle, sit on that swing I saw last night.”

It’s a nice morning so they sit on the swing for a while. They talk about the night before and establish that they both want a proper relationship. Bones kisses Jim and takes his hand. They discuss how the crew might react and if it will cause problems with Starfleet. Jim tells Bones about a time before, on the Enterprise, where he’d gone as far as Bones’ quarters before changing his mind. Bones has wise words in response because he might not have welcomed Jim’s advances back then.

So used are they to each others’ company that the silence, when it descends, isn’t awkward. It’s punctuated with kisses and moments of quiet appreciation regarding this new development. At lunch time they work together preparing their meal and Jim makes Bones laugh with some of his cooking gone wrong stories from when he’d first learned to cook. They go for a short walk after lunch and when they return Bones makes a move, kissing Jim and sliding his hands under Jim’s t-shirt.

“I believe there’s the small matter of a blowjob I’m owed.”

Jim pushes him back towards the bedrooms, “happy to oblige.”


End file.
